The One I'm Looking for
by Fafnir-Haru
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! This is just a story about Blair who returns to the Duel Academia to pursue her love for Jaden. How will her love story ends? Read to find out! Don't expect too much in the duel since I'm only focusing on their story :p
1. chapter 1

Draw 01 : Blair's Return

"Jaden! You'd better get back here before you regret it!"

"I'm sorry, Alexis! But it's not like I'm running away because I want to!"

Jaden is currently running away from Alexis because he was accused of attempt to peep into a woman's bath.

The reason he gets into this situation is more complicated than what most people think.

-Thirty minutes ago...-

"What is this...?"

"What is it, Jaden? You looked like you're agonizing over something."

"Syrus... Well the thing is I got this from an anonymous."

"Let me see... Woah! I-It's a love letter, isn't it!? That's cool, bro!"

"Of course I know that much, but what's making me wonder is why must it be at a place like this?"

"A place like this?" Syrus looks at the time and place again.

To: Jaden Yuki

I've been in love with you since our first duel. Can you meet me at the forest at 7 PM? I will be waiting.

From: The one you fought back then.

"You're right, Jaden... Not to mention that time is when the girls from Obelisk Blue are taking a bath at the hot spring near the forest. This smells fishy in various kinds of way."

"... Yeah, somehow I'm getting a bad feeling about this..."

Jaden can't make a guess because he had already fought countless duelists either it's a boy or a girl.

But he can't simply let this letter be.

"Sigh, I'm going after all."

Jaden leaves the Slifer Red dorm without notifying anyone and proceed to the forest cautiously.

-7 PM-

Jaden arrives at the appointed place on time, but he can't find anyone there.

"It's written in the letter that she will be waiting, but why can't I find anyone-"

"Guess who!?"

Jaden's eyes are covered by someone's hands from behind.

"Wha-!? Wait... This voice... Could it be Blair?"

"Correct! I'm really happy that you remember my voice!"

Blair lets go her hand and spin around Jaden happily.

"No, wait! Why are you he-"

Jaden's sentence were cut by Blair's appearance.

She's wearing Slifer Red's jacket on top of her orange shirt.

She's also wearing short pants and long black socks.

Not to forget her body has developed a lot than the last time they see each other.

"That jacket... Don't tell me?"

"Yes, I was admitted to this Academy yesterday!"

"Woah, that's cool! Now we can duel all the time without problem!"

Blair didn't answer Jaden's words.

She simply stares at him with curiosity.

Feeling something's not right, Jaden asks;

"What's the matter, Blair?"

"Um... You do know why we're here, right?"

"... Ah."

Jaden finally remembered his purpose of coming over to this place.

"This letter, are you being serious about this?"

"Mm-hm."

Blair nods her head with a little blush over her cheeks.

Not knowing how to response, Jaden scratches his head.

"Well, to tell you the truth I'm glad to accept this feeling of yours. But I'm currently not really into love affairs."

"... Is that a NO?"

Blair doesn't let go of her eye contact and keep on staring at Jaden.

"No, how should I put it... I mean I don't hate you, but it's just I still want to enjoy duels rather than get engaged in a relationship."

"Then there shouldn't be any problem if I wait, right?"

"... Huh?"

"You SAID that you still want to enjoy duels, so there shouldn't be any problem if I keep this feeling right?"

"Well, yeah I suppose?"

Facing Blair's straightforward-ness, Jaden is getting nervous.

He's just not used to this kind of situation yet.

"*giggles* You're so cute, Jaden."

"Give me a break will ya?"

"Okay then, see you again at the dorm!"

Jaden sighs as he see Blair off.

But somehow, the direction Blair goes seem wrong.

"Wait a minute, Bla-"

"What are you doing here, Jaden?"

Jaden turns around to look at the voice's owner, Alexis.

She looks like she's in a bad mood, or rather... She's furious.

"I thought I told you to not come near this place at times like this, right? I even mentioned that it's the girls' bath time now."

"W-Wait a minute Alexis, I can explain this..."

"Explain? What can you explain? Even though I can't see it too clearly, I did see you talking with a girl and you trying to chase after her into forest. What are you trying to hide from me?"

"No, that's why I said that it's a mis-"

"You're coming with me, NOW."

"Ugh!"

"Ah! Hey!"

Feeling that Alexis will not listen to what he's saying, Jaden decided to run away.

"Huh?"

Hearing a voice, Blair turns to the entrance of the forest.

"That girl... I know her, if I'm not mistaken she's Alexis Rouge. Who is she chasing at?"

Blair walks to the entrance once again and found Jaden who is running away from Alexis.

"Jaden? Why is he running away? Hm..."

Blair actually knows her own way back and is planning to take a short bath. But the situation seem grave enough to stop her from doing so.

"I wonder what happened... Let's find out."

-End of flashback-

"Got you, Jaden!"

"No way- Ah!"

"Wait- Ah!"

Jaden accidentally stumbled on a rock when he tried to shake the hand holding on his jacket off.

This results into him falling with Alexis holding onto him.

"Ah, Jaden-!?"

Just as Blair managed to catch up, she witnessed an unbelievable scene.

Alexis' lips are pressing onto Jaden's lips.

They accidentally kissed when they fell on the grass.

"*gasp*!?"

Alexis quickly lifts her body.

Her face is all red while covering her mouth with her hand.

Jaden who's laying on the grass also is all red not knowing how to react.

Blair felt the stabbing pain in her heart for the first time.

"I-I don't mean this, do you understand!? This is all just an accident!"

"Ye-yeah, I'm sorry..."

"...! I'm going!"

Can't bear the embarrassment any longer, Alexis stands and run off on her own. Not noticing Blair who's silent behind her.

"... Blair?"

Jaden is the first one to notice her when he got up.

"..." Blair doesn't reply.

"... Did you see that?"

"..." She nods her head.

It's just an accident.

Blair knows it too well.

But still, it pains her to witness such a scene.

*to be continued*


	2. Chapter 2

Draw 02 : Blair and Alexis

"HUHH?!"  
The whole Slifer Red dorm goes into a chaos the moment they know about Blair's cross-dressing.

Since the one who knows about her secret are Jaden's close friends.

Blair bows her head as she speak.

"I'm sorry to deceive you guys back then, but I had to do it because of some circumstances..."  
"Sigh... Don't apologize." Said Chazz who is standing beside her.  
Blair immediately lifts her head and looks at Chazz.

"Do they look like they're going to reject you because of your deed?"

Chazz points at the direction of the crowd.  
Just when she follow the direction of his finger...

"That's correct! How can we reject you Blair! Those who wants to reject her can raise their hands! I will beat the crap out of them!"  
"I will kill myself immediately if I ever think about rejecting you!"

"Guys..."  
Blair's a little moved by the rate of acceptance.

"..." Jaden who is silent all this time stares at Blair's figure.

-About 10 minutes ago-

"I don't like it."  
"Huh?"  
"I know it's just an accident, but I still can't accept the fact that Alexis Rouge kiss you, Jaden."  
"Well, it's not like that... I'm also one to blame after all. And her name is Alexis Rhodes not Rouge."  
"I don't care if it's Rouge or Roger. I'm going back to the dorm."

Blair runs off on her own, this time on the right direction.

"I told you her name is Rhodes, tho... But I think she will not listen."

Jaden fixes his clothes as he stand.

"..."

He can still feel the sensation on his lips where Alexis kissed him.

"So this is a kiss... This lingering feeling... I wonder if I can forget it..."

-Back to the current time-

"Blair..."  
Jaden unconsciously calls out to her.

Blair looks back at him, probably hearing his voice and smiles a little before facing back to the other dorm-mate.

"It seems like she's not too unstable."  
"Who is unstable?"  
"It's- Wha! You surprised me Chazz!"  
"How rude of you to yell the moment this Chazz asked you something. So what's the deal?"  
"... I'm not really sure myself."

After dealing with the dorm-mates, Blair runs to Jaden happily.

"Jaden!"  
"Uh... Yeah."  
"I see you're still head over heels for this slacker, brat."  
"You got a problem with that!?"  
"Now, now... Don't start fighting out of nowhere..."

Ignoring Chazz, Blair returns to Jaden once again.

"Say, Jaden."  
"Hm? What is it?"  
"Do you know when can I meet Alexis Rouge alone?"  
"Like I said it's Rhodes, let's see... If I'm not mistaken she likes to go to the light house just to enjoy the sea breeze."  
"I see, I got it. Then let's have fun now!"  
"Huh? Wo-woahh!"

Blair pulled Jaden happily and God knows where they go.

-In the dorm room-

"Oh, you're back Jaden?"  
"I'm so tired..."

Jaden fell on his bed.  
Syrus can only guess that handling Blair is not so easy after all.

"Sucks to be ya, Jaden. But I think you're quite lucky yourself."  
"What do you mean, Syrus?"  
"Well, it's every man's dream to be chased by a girl you know?"  
"... This again, like I always say..."  
"She's no longer a kid, she's a teenager now."  
"... But still, that does not change the fact that I only care of dueling at the moment."  
"Sigh, you're always like that Jaden. That's why Alexis can't confess to you."  
"-What?"

Jaden doubted his hearing for a moment.

"Like what I said, Alexis hesitated to confess because she knew that you only care of dueling. I mean, is there any single soul here that doesn't know about her feelings for you?"  
"..."

Jaden ponders a bit.

Just like what Syrus said, Alexis did show a lot of oblivious signs of affection at him.  
It's just that Jaden doesn't want to admit that her feelings were there because he doesn't have any romantic experience.

"... Alexis..."

Blair who is standing in front of the door overheard what Syrus said.  
She clenches her fists and exhales slowly.

-The next day-

Jaden wakes up at 6 AM, but he can't find Blair anywhere. Even though she's supposed to be sleeping at the bed below his.

"Huh? Where's Blair?"  
"Dunno, perhaps she departed already?"

Chumley pointed at the window as he takes a bite of bread.

"..." Jaden silently stares at the light house where Alexis usually go.

...

Alexis is currently standing near the light house.  
The place where she usually visit when she's trying to be alone.

"..."

She can't forget what happened last night.  
There's no way she can forget it.

"... I really kissed him..."

She can feel her cheeks starting to burn in embarrassment.  
She quickly shook her head to perish the thought.

"I can't. I need to collect my composure."  
"So you really are here."

Just when she's about to leave the light house, Blair approach her from behind.

"Oh, Blair. What brings you here?"  
"... I have something to talk to you."

Thanks to Blair's appearance Alexis managed to forget about the kiss for the moment.  
But she can't figure out what Blair wants to talk to her.

"Something to talk to me?"  
"Yes, you love Jaden don't you?"

The straight forward question caught Alexis off-guard.  
She even remembered the kiss again.

"Wha-What!? No! I don't love him or anything!"  
"Then why are you so flustered by it? How fishy."

Blair narrows her eyes, not amused.

"Anyway, I'm not in love with him!"  
"That means I'm free to approach him, right?"  
"Huh..."  
"You're not in love with him, not to mention you're not his girlfriend. So you have no right to stop me am I wrong?"  
"Wait Blair, what are you-"  
"I love Jaden. And I'm not going to hand him over to you."

Alexis felt a stabbing pain in her heart.

"Don't joke around, Blair... You know that you're just a kid..."  
"I'm already 11 years old now, I'm a legit teenager."  
"But romance is still too early for you..."  
"I saw you two kissing last night."

Alexis' face immediately turns red.  
She didn't expect anyone to witness that scene.

"Th-That was an accident!"  
"I know that much. But no matter what, a kiss is still a K.I.S.S."  
"Don't phrase it that clearly!"  
"I don't plan on losing, Alexis."  
"What...?"  
"Like I said. I..."

Jaden is on his way to the light house, and when he's about to call both of the girls...

"I love Jaden as a man. I don't plan to give him to anyone but me."  
"...!"

Alexis' expression froze.  
Jaden, who heard Blair's statement is also losing the ability to react.

"... You're free to do what you want. What you're doing is of no concern to me."

After saying that sentence, Alexis walks past Blair and leaves the light house without uttering a single word to Jaden who is frozen like a statue.

"Blair..." Finally regaining the ability to speak, Jaden calls out for Blair.

"-You heard me, I will not let Alexis have you."

Blair's eyes are dead serious.  
She's totally not playing around.  
She clearly stated that she's in love with Jaden and will not back down to her love rival.

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Draw 03 : Alexis' Feelings

Alexis can't focus during the class session because of what Blair said to her.

"... Sigh."

"What happened, Lex?"

"Uh, it's nothing, Alyssa. I'm just a little tired."

"You do look like that, you should have enough rest."

"I know, thanks for your concern."

Alexis closes her eyes and sigh again.

"I shouldn't have said that..."

She murmurs in a voice no one but her can hear.

After the class ends, Jaden looks around the class.

He found Alexis leaving the class and starts to chase her.

"Alexis, wait!"

"Huh? Do you need something, Jaden?"

"No, I just want to have a talk with you. Do you have a moment?"

"... Alright. Let's talk as we walk."

They walk side by side without noticing Blair who is following them from behind.

Blair actually wanted to pick Jaden up but she decided not to since Jaden is currently with Alexis, her love rival.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"... What did Blair say to you?"

"... You really lack of tact and delicacy, you know that?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to know what makes your mood sour."

"Sigh, that's just like you. Well, it's not like I don't want to talk about it."

Blair is not amused, she feels like Alexis is going to say something totally ridiculous.

They are rivals in love after all.

"She told me that she loves you and not going to let anyone have you. Only that."

"Only that? No more?"

"Yes, no more."

Blair finds it weird.

She thought that Alexis will start bad mouthing her but she did not do it.

If she really loves Jaden she should have done that in the first place to make Jaden hate her; is what Blair think in the moment.

"... Or could it be she really has no feelings for Jaden? If that so it would be great... But her reaction last night totally showed her true feelings..."

Just as Blair starts to think, the pair has already gone farther.

"Oh no, I will miss them!"

Blair quickly chases after them.

"I thought you're in a bad mood because Blair picked a fight with you."

"*giggles* Oh, Jaden... There's no way I'm going to be in a bad mood over something like that. You know I'm always up for a duel."

"Yeah, you're the only girl I know that loves duels that much. You always caught my eyes."

"... I'm amazed you can say that without any hesitation."

"Huh? What do you mean? Wait, why is your face turning red?"

"Leave me and my face alone!"

"Are you sick? That could be fever, let's check yourself up in the infirmary..."

"I-I'm okay, okay?!"

"... Gugugu...!!" Blair is enraged by their flirting.

She desperately tries to stop herself from storming into their sweet talk.

"If you say so... But you need to have a rest, you got it?"

"... Yeah."

And that's the end of their talk, Jaden sees her off before turning back to the Slifer Red dorm.

There, he found Blair standing as if waiting for him.

"Huh? Why are you here, Blair?"

"Uh, I was just strolling around the academy since I can't find you in your class."

"Oh, it's because I was walking with Alexis."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's nothing really important..."

Jaden remembers what Blair said this morning, and seeing Blair who is slowly turning into a beauty in front of him made his face turn red.

He is starting to get conscious with females because of his kiss with Alexis.

"Huh? Why is your face red?"

"It's nothing-"

Blair didn't wait for Jaden to finish his words and already putting her small palm on his forehead.

"It's pretty hot, you need to have a rest, okay?"

"... I'm really okay, you know..."

"No, let's head back. I will take care of you."

"Wait, Blair-"

"What is it?"

"... No, forget it."

Jaden thought that maybe he is starting to understand how Alexis felt when he's acting so unreserved around her after seeing how Blair acts around him.

On the way back, Blair holds his hand until they reach the dorm.

Alexis is currently laying down on her bed, thinking about what happened recently.

"it's not even 2 days but it felt like it's already months..."

Ever since their kiss, a lot has happened. So much that she didn't find it surprising for Blair to enroll to this academy this morning.

"Blair... She's turning into such a fine girl in a year. Geniuses sure are scary... Back when I was her age I never think about love, my mind was so fixated in dueling."

Is this what they call 'youth'?

Alexis thought.

"Love is just stupid, it will hinder your progress in duel. That's what I thought back then..."

She recalls her memories with Jaden during their first year.

How he always save her and encourage her when she's in trouble.

She unconsciouly lets out a small smile.

"Even if he has no tact nor delicacy, he is always so reliable that I let myself get spoiled by him. I never expect myself to fall this far."

Alexis always wanted to be a teacher because she wants to show the students the fun of dueling.

"But at this rate, I will get even further from my dream. Should I really settle this once and for all? Should I throw away this feeling and keep my distance from Jaden for a while? ..."

Alexis shook her head.

"It's impossible after all... Looks like I'm really in love with him..."

"Huh? You're finally admitting your own feelings?"

"A-Alyssa!? Since when you came in!?"

"Since you started talking about Blair."

"Isn't that from the beginning?!"

"I was trying to call you but I think it will be interesting if I don't."

"You're so cruel..."

"*giggles* Sorry, anyway are you going to confess? To Jaden that is."

"How do you know it's Jaden!?"

"Come on, Alexis. Who doesn't know about your crush for Jaden? It's you the one who always deny your own feelings. Well, I doubt Jaden knows about it tho, he's just so hopeless."

"... Is it really so obvious?"

"Yes, the both of you are similar in this forte. You guys are so DENSE!"

"Anyway, I think you should confess. Either it's for the better or worse. Or do you want this pebble to hinder your dream?"

"... I will think about it."

Alexis smiles weakly and looks toward the window.

"Confess, huh..."

*to be continued*


	4. Chapter 4

Draw 04 : Blair Alexis

"Wake up, Jaden!"

"Urgh... What is it, Blair...? It's weekend so let me sleep more..."

"No can do! ...! Alright, I understand."

"Huh? You're surprisingly obedient."

"Yes, in exchange for that I will climb up and sleep on the same bed as you."

"Wait! Wait! I will wake up now!"

It's only 6 AM at the moment and Blair's already in a high spirit.

Perhaps she can't wait to spend her holiday with Jaden.

"Really, you should start to act like a grown up girl..."

"*giggles* I will only act like this in front of you, you know?"

"Sigh... Can you guys just flirt outside? It's pretty painful just to watch you guys here."

Syrus who is still laying on his bed covers himself with his blanket.

"You heard him, Jaden."

"But we're not even flirting in the first place."

Left with no choice, Jaden and Blair head outside for fresh air.

"Say, Blair."

"Um? What is it?"

"How to say... Why do you love me? You know that I'm not interested in love life, right?"

"Did you really ask that? Of course it's because I was touched by your duel, Jaden."

"... My duel?"

"A person's personality can be seen by the way they duel. Isn't that what they say?"

Not just Blair, even Jaden believes that saying as well.

One's feeling and personality can be reflected from how they duel.

Their anxiety, patience, anger, etc.

That's how Jaden is able to get to know the friends he has now.

"I see..."

"*giggles* I really love you, Jaden."

Jaden faces away to hide his embarrassed face.

He's not used to this kind of romantic situation, so he doesn't know how to act in this situation.

"Let's go around the island! I want to take some pictures!"

"Ah, all right..."

Even though he's not really into it, Jaden thought that maybe it's not that bad to hang out once in a while.

For the whole day, they went to lot of places and took a lot of pictures before finally coming back to the dorm.

Even Jaden found it amusing to hang out with Blair.

"That was fun! Thanks for agreeing to hang out with me, Jaden."

"It's nothing, I also had a lot of fun."

"*giggles* I love you!"

Blair hugs Jaden's right arm happily.

"Will you cut it out already... Huh?"

Just when they are about to reach the dorm, they saw Alexis who is waiting in front of the Slifer Red dorm.

"Jaden? And... Blair."

"Hold on, what's with that short stop?"

Alexis saw the pair and called out for them, but Blair is totally not amused by the way she called her.

It's as if she hoped that Blair is not there.

"Alexis, fancy to see you here. What's up?"

"Uh, I only want to talk to you one on one, but it seems like you're busy at the moment..."

"Yeah, he's tired after going on a date with me."

"... Huh? Date?"

"Hey, what are you saying, Blair?"

"But it's true. When a boy and a girl are going together, what else is it other than a date?"

Blair puffed her chest in satisfaction as she holds Jaden's hand.

"Jaden, are you by any chance..."

"No, Alexis. I'm seriously not in that kind of relationship with her. I'm still into duel at the moment so I'll put romance aside for now."

"I-I see..."

Somehow Alexis is relieved.

"... Alexis Rouge."

"It's Rhodes, what do you want?"

"Are you by chance... Trying to confess?"

"W-WHAT!?"

Jaden really wants to voice out his opinion but he gets the feeling that it would be wiser not to.

"I'm not going to confess! In the first place, I'm not even in love with him!"

Jaden felt a stab in his heart after hearing Alexis' words.

"Denying it right away, huh. Looks like my instinct was right."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Shouting at me won't scare me. You really love Jaden, Alexis. Why don't you just admit it already?"

"Like what I said-"

"You were trying to confess, RIGHT?!"

"I DON'T! Don't just go your way deciding how I feel as if you know it!"

"But I DO!"

"Will you guys stop it already?!"

Jaden felt that things will get messy soon if he didn't do anything, so he cuts in to stop their fight.

"But Jaden!"

"Blair, I understand how you feel. But this must be stopped now, I don't want to see you two fight. Both of you are my important friends so I wouldn't want you two to fight like this."

"Jaden..."

Jaden turns to Alexis.

"Alexis, I think you should try to control your emotion more. Don't forget that Blair is a lot younger than us."

"... You are right, I kind of lost myself. It was my wrong there..."

"It's fine, Alexis."

Jaden smiles and turns to Blair.

With a single nod, she understand what Jaden is thinking about.

"... I'm sorry Alexis, I said too much. Guess I'm still too immature."

"Huh? No... It was partly my fault too, I'm sorry..."

Blair and Alexis smiles at each other.

Jaden feels satisfied now that they've get into a better relationship.

"While we're at it, why don't we get into the hot spring?"

"Sounds good, I'm also itching for a bath after this whole day."

"Uhm, I'm sorry Jaden, but I will be taking Blair with me to the hot spring now."

"You don't need my permission, Alexis. Have fun, both of you."

"I will be back soon, Jaden. See you later."

"Wha-"

Blair lands a kiss on Jaden's cheek before running to Alexis.

"Blair, you shouldn't kiss people like that. You might make the other party feel uncomfortable."

"But you kissed him last night."

"! L-Like I said, it's just an accident!"

Blair and Alexis seem to have a lot of fun, so Jaden decided to leave them be and returns to the dorm with a smile.

-Hot spring-

"But I was really surprised you know? I thought it would take longer time for you to come back."

"I want to meet Jaden as soon as possible, that's why I did my best for this whole year. Actually even I didn't expect I can enroll here 1 year earlier."

"You might enroll a year earlier, but to think your body would develop this far... Your growth sure is fast."

Alexis stares at Blair's body.

Feeling embarrassed, Blair covers her body.

"M-My body is nothing compared to you, Alexis. If you use that asset of yours you might've been able to steal Jaden."

"WHA-?! Don't say such a thing, Blair! A woman should never use their body shamelessly like that!"

"Is that so?"

"Geez... You're just so clueless in this kind of matter."

"*giggles* Back at you, you didn't deny that stealing matter."

"*gasp*!"

"You love Jaden, right?"

"... I guess."

"Finally admitting it, huh? But I'm not going to back down."

"I'm still not sure if I should confess or not, but I think my feelings for him is real. I also don't plan to lose, Blair."

Blair and Alexis smile at each other.

"Even if we love the same person, let's fight fair and square, Alexis."

"Yeah, but I think it will take longer than what we expected to finish."

"*laughs* Jaden is just being Jaden after all."

"I know right? *giggles*"

-Slifer Red dorm-

"*Sneeze*!! I feel like someone's talking about me..."

-to be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Draw 05 : The Cosplay Party

"Cosplay Party?"

"Yes! We intend to have a Cosplay Party for Slifer Red's event on the upcoming festival! What do you think?"

"Well... Okay, I suppose?"

Jaden don't have any idea what to do for the festival so he will just go with anything Syrus suggest.

"But wait, if I'm not mistaken last year we're having a cosplay duel, right?"

"Indeed, but you can hardly duel with the costume on, right? That's why this year is just a party, I want everyone to have fun."

"Somehow I get the feeling that you only want to see the Black Magician Girl again..."

"It's just your feeling."

Syrus avoided the matter and go to Chumley.

"You really are something, Syrus..."

Jaden gives a wry smile before looking at Blair who is approaching him.

"Jaden! I heard that we're going to hold a cosplay party, what are you going to be?"

"I don't know yet, but maybe I'll go with Elemental Hero Avian."

"Really? Then I will be Maiden in Love!"

"Why?"

"Isn't your first monster that fell in love with my Maiden in Love is Avian? That's the reason!"

"... Ahaha..."

Jaden gives another wry smile.

"You guys look like you're having a lot of fun."

"Oh hey, Alexis!"

Blair greeted Alexis happily.

One couldn't believe that they were fighting several days ago.

"Well yeah, we are having a cosplay party tomorrow. how about yours?"

"Ours? It's just your usual cafe, it's always been the same since long time ago before I enroll here so it sort of becoming a tradition."

"Cafe?? How boring..."

Blair clearly shows her displeasure.

"I know right? Oh, by the way what are you two going to play as?"

"I'm going with Avian."

"I will be Maiden in Love."

"Eh?! Avian... Maiden in Love..."

Alexis yelled a little in surprise and is wondering why they are going with that roles.

Before she finally found out why.

"... I see what's going on here. I think I will join as well."

"Huh? How about your cafe? Won't your friends be angry if you keep on coming to the Slifer Red two years in a row?"

"They will understand."

"I-I see..."

Jaden knows that Alexis is not going to back down so he decided to let her do what she want.

"But then... Are you going to go with Harpie Lady again?"

"No, I will be Bustrinatrix"

"WHA-!"

This time Blair is the one who yelled.

Except it's louder than Alexis.

"*Wry laugh* Looks like I know why you're going with that role..."

"*giggles* Oh really? I'm just choosing that role since it happened to pass my mind though."

"Um... Girls?"

"" Yes~?""

"No... It's nothing..."

Jaden's instinct told him to not speak another word so he decided to keep quiet about it.

-The next day, the party starts-

"Woah, to think that this place will be so crowded."

Jaden walks around in the sea of people with duel monsters' costumes.

"Hey, slacker. Did you see Alexis?"

"Oh, Chazz? No I didn't... Wait, this time you're being VWXYZ? You really gave this your best effort, huh..."

"Of course I am, I will fascinate Alexis with my wholeheartness in doing things after all. If you didn't see her then I will go now, I need to find her and show her my masterpiece."

"*Dry laugh* I see, see you later."

With clanking sound, Chazz goes into the sea of people and receives a lot of cheers.

"He's also really something."

"Jaden!"

Blair who spotted Jaden runs to him cheerfully.

"Hey, Blair. Woah, you look great with that costume."

"You think so? *giggles* You look handsome too."

"You look even more feminine like this, yep, it looks really good on you."

"Oh, Jaden... You're embarrassing me..."

Alexis who is watching from a distance shows total displeasure.

She actually planned to approach Jaden when he's not looking from behind, but Blair is faster.

She no longer has any mean to surprise him and just casually walks to him.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Huh- Woaah! You scared me, Lex!"

"*Hums a little* Nothing really special~ Oh, and you look great with that tight costume, Alexis."

"Ah, right... You look absolutely great in that... Alexis."

"THANKS FOR YOUR COMPLIMENTS."

Alexis didn't yell at them but Jaden felt chill at his back.

"Oh? Oh? Look what we've got here."

"Dr. Crowler!"

Crowler visited Slifer Red because he wanted to see their cosplays again. But strangely enough, he is wearing a pink jacket and a headband.

"Um... I don't mean to be rude, but why are you wearing this kind of attire?"

"Isn't it obvious? I thought that I will meet the Black Magician Girl from last year. Did you guys see her?"

Alexis gives of a wry smile.

"I didn't see her too, if someone saw her I think there will be an uproa-"

"BLACK MAGICIAN GIRL LOVE LOVE LOVE L-O-V-E!!"

Not letting Jaden finish his words, an uproar rises in a sudden.

"Speak of the devil." Blair giggles.

They quickly move to the uproar's source and just like what they expected, the Black Magician Girl is there letting people take her photos.

Not to mention Syrus seems to be the crowd leader again this time.

Crowler immediately joins the crowd while Jaden, Blair and Alexis were speechless.

"I keep on wondering who exactly is playing as that Black Magician Girl? I think I should try to find out."

"She looks just like the real thing... It's my first time seeing such an awesome cosplay."

"Hahaha..."

Nobody but Jaden knows that the Black Magician Girl is actually a manifested Duel Spirit.

"Ignore that, let's have fun!"

"Woah,Blair!?"

"Hey where are you two going? Wait for me!"

The trio had a lot of fun for a whole day and before they notice it, the closing ceremony already started.

"To think that she will fall asleep after playing, she is really still a kid."

"*giggles* Well, that's a fact."

Jaden is in charge of carrying Blair since asking a girl to carry a person is just absurd.

"You know, Jaden?"

"What is it, Alexis?"

They are currently walking to the closing ceremony's campfire from the forest, so they still have a long way to go.

"Today's pretty fun, thanks for hanging around with me."

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun too. I've never had this kind of fun except from dueling before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"I see."

Alexis is laughing, somehow feeling satisfied.

"It's getting a little hot..."

"Huh..."

Alexis takes off her mask, revealing her face which is under the mask this whole time.

The gap between the looks caught Jaden off guard.

"Hrm? Why are you staring at me?"

"Uh, no. I just thought that you look really pretty."

Jaden averts his sight, but Alexis didn't reply so he thought that maybe she's not amused.

But when he looks at her...

"... Wha..."

Alexis' face is all red from embarrassment.

And somehow Jaden's also embarrassed after witnessing that scene.

"Saying such a word to a girl that casually... You are really a womanizer don't you?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was careless with my words..."

Alexis is smiling.

"You see, Jaden..."

"Y-Yes?"

"The truth is... I..."

Alexis mustered her courage to confess, but suddenly...

"Aaahhh~!! I can't eat anymore, stop shoving me with food!!"

Before Alexis can finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Blair's sleep talking.

Jaden and Alexis look at each other for a short while before finally breaks into a laugh.

"I-I'm sorry, hahaha... What are you trying to say again?"

"Ouch, my stomach... Hahaha... Uhm, I forgot about it, maybe I will tell you if I managed to remember it again."

"Oh, I see..."

It's not sure yet, but Jaden already has a hunch regarding what Alexis is trying to tell him.

But for now, he thought that it would be best to keep their current relationship.

*to be continued*


	6. Chapter 6

Draw 06 : Jaden's Birthday 1

Today, Blair left the dorm earlier than usual because she got something to do with her classmate.

Finding it unusually peaceful, Jaden who is currently laying on his bed starts pondering what will happen to their relationship after he choose one of them.

"Not good... No matter who I choose, I can't find any answer that will satisfy the one I don't choose."

If he were to choose Blair, Alexis will be sad.

If he were to choose Alexis, Blair will be sad.

No matter what, there will only be one of them who will be happy.

"This is so frustrating... This is also the reason I can't give them any answer at the moment... How I envy Kaiser who can easily said that he wasn't interested in love."

"You seem to be in trouble, bro."

"You bet I AM, Syrus. Sigh..."

"-I bet it's about the girls."

"You know me so well."

"Of course, tell me your problem. Maybe I can somewhat be a help to you."

"Okay..."

Jaden then proceeds to tell Syrus everything that happened until this time except for the kiss.

Syrus nods his head.

"I'm not a pro in this matter, but I can say that you're just unable to find out who you love better yet."

"Who I love better...?"

"That's right, I don't know how you really feel but in my eyes, both Alexis and Blair are currently staying at the same position either it's as friend or lover candidate."

"Since they are at the same position you're not sure who you love the most. That's why you're in a dilemma."

"How do I find out who I love the most?"

"Hum... Let's see, perhaps the one that you want to share with?"

"To share? What do you mean?"

"Let's say that you happened to see a ghost or whatever it is, who do you want to share every of that moment with the most?"

Jaden thinks about it for a while.

"I don't know..."

"It's because you're not in love with them yet. Well, sooner or later you will find out. Got to go now, see you soon Jaden."

"Yeah, thanks Syrus."

Syrus waves at Jaden and left with chumley.

"Alright... I'd better get going too."

-Lunch Break-

"Hey, Blair- Huh? How strange, Blair is not with you?"

Alexis is looking for Blair, but the person in question is not here.

"I don't know either, I wonder where is she too. Usually she's always beside you."

Jaden didn't answer Syrus and starts thinking by himself.

-After School-

Blair didn't visit Jaden's class, so Jaden decided to peek into her class but she is not there.

"I'm sorry, did any of you see Blair?"

"Blair? If I'm not mistaken she's going somewhere with a boy."

*Throb*

"I-I see..."

Jaden wonders why is his heart throbbing and decided to just go straight back to the dorm.

But when he arrived at the dorm, Blair is still not there.

"I wonder where is she..."

Not to mention he still can't forget thr thing about Blair going with a boy.

Jaden looks around during the dinner, but he can't locate Blair anywhere.

"She's not back for dinner?"

Not only dinner, even when it's lights out time Blair is still not returning to the room.

Now Jaden is seriously worried.

"Did something happen to her..."

Jaden really wants to ask the others about Blair but they are strangely calm about this.

Chumley even fell asleep without any shred of worry to Blair.

"... I guess I will wait for tomorrow. I doubt anything will happen in this island... At least not at this moment."

Jaden closes his eyes and fell asleep.

-Ra Yellow's Kitchen-

"It's finished!"

"Alright, this taste is acceptable. Don't forget the recipe."

"Thanks a lot, senior Misawa!"

"... To think that tomorrow is Jaden's birthday... I should've prepare something."

"No, mine is already enough so don't add too many cakes. It will be a waste if we make too many."

"Well, you get a point."

The reason why Blair seemed so busy is because she's learning how to make a cake from Misawa who is unexpectedly good in cooking.

All for the sake of Jaden's birthday.

She doesn't want to mess up tomorrow that's why she's giving her all today.

"I'm glad that I asked senior Syrus yesterday about Jaden's birthday."

"Luck is by your side, things like this don't happen a lot you know."

"*giggles* I know right."

After bidding farewell to Misawa, Blair heads back to the Slifer Red's dorm.

She enters the room quietly so no one wakes up.

She didn't speak a single word with Jaden today so she really missed him a lot.

But she has an even important things to do.

"... Wake up, Jaden."

"Uh... B-Bla-!?"

"Sssttt!! Don't scream!"

Jaden nods his head and Blair takes him outside.

"What are you doing Blair? Why are we-"

"Happy birthday, Jaden."

Blair spins around and showed him a cake that she made with Misawa's guidance.

"This..."

"I heard that today is your birthday, so I prepared this."

Blair showed him her phone clock that shows the change of date.

Jaden is at loss of words, he doesn't know what to say in this situation.

"Hurry up and cut the cake, Jaden! The cake is going to melt!"

However, he's relieved that Blair is not going out with anyone and still loves him.

He doesn't know why he is feeling like this, but it's not unpleasant to him.

"... Thanks, Blair. I'm really grateful for this."

"Wh- What are you saying... Anyway, close your eyes for now! I have a present for you!"

"... *Kiss*"

Just as Jaden closes his eyes, Blair who is standing on the ladder kissed his forehead gently.

"... Happy birthday, Jaden. I love you."

Blair smiles happily.

Faced with her sincerity, Jaden's obliged to give her an answer.

"... Blair, I..."

Blair who is waiting smiles even wider.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I love you or not but I can't go out with you yet... I can't go out with you while I still have this incomplete feelings..."

"Doesn't matter, I said it before. I will keep on loving you until you say yes!"

"Wha- Hey!"

Blair jumps and hug Jaden tightly.

"Say, Jaden?"

"What?"

"Do you know how a maiden in love can be stronger than any wrestler?"

"... Huh?"

-to be continued-


	7. Chapter 7

Draw 07 : Jaden's Birthday 2

"Happy birthday, Jaden!"

The next morning, Syrus and friends are congratulating Jaden for his birthday. Jaden who is being congratulated can't help but smile at them.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this."

"Don't mention it! It's only natural for us to celebrate our friend's birthday."

"Hahaha, thanks a lot Syrus."

Jaden received a lot of presents from the Slifer Red's students.

Not only that, there are even students from Ra Yellow and few from Obelisk Blue come to visit Slifer Red's dorm.

Jaden's reputation as a duelist is pretty well-known after all.

But, despite being visited by a lot of students there's a single person who doesn't come nor give him any present.

"Alexis... I wonder where is she?"

-Obelisk Blue's Dorm-

"Hey, Alexis? Are you not going to give Jaden any present?"

"Present? Why?"

"Um... Don't tell me you forgot that today is Jaden's birthday?"

"For real? You're not joking, right?"

"Why would I joke with you?"

"You should've told me earlier, Alyssa!"

Alexis totally forgot about Jaden's birthday because these few days had been really peaceful.

"Sigh, there's no helping you."

"What should I do? I don't have any present for him... I hope he will not hate me for forgetting his birthday..."

"I doubt he will, but maybe he will at least be disappointed."

"... What to do now..."

Alexis tries to think of a way, but it didn't look like she will find a way.

-Classroom-

"Happy birthday, Jaden."

"Thanks, huh? Alexis is not here?"

"Well, she said that she got something to do so she's taking a break from classes today."

"Something to do?"

Jaden doesn't want to get his hope high, but deep inside he hoped that Alexis is trying to surprise him with something.

But his thought stopped because Blair pulled his arm.

"Jaden, since we still have a lot of time let's duel! It's been a long time since we last duel right?"

"Oh, good idea. Let's see how much is your improvement."

"Wait a minute, I think you shouldn't duel in this class-"

"It's okay, Chazz. We will not take too long to finish."

"-Somehow I'm a little pissed by how you phrase it, Jaden."

"Huh? I don't mean that you're weak, Blair-"

"Enough of that, let's duel!"

(Writer's note: From here on it will be a duel with some original cards that I created for fun, so don't take this duel too seriously and just enjoy it! I hope you like it.)

""Duel!!""

Blair LP 4000

Jaden LP 4000

Since they're dueling in Jaden's class, many of his classmates are watching with anticipation.

"I will start first, draw! I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode! I set a card face down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw! Avian... You used the same card as that time, Jaden."

"Oh, now that you say it-"

"I summon Maiden in Love in attack mode!"

"Ah."

To normal people, there's nothing wrong with the solid vision. But in Jaden's eyes, Avian is currently blushing when he spotted Maiden in Love.

"Oh, not again with this?"

"What are you talking about, Jaden?"

"Uh, it's nothing."

Jaden forgot that normal people can't see what Jaden is seeing.

"I activate a continuous spell card, The Reunion! With this spell, I can take control of one of my opponent's monster as long as I control a face up Maiden in Love in attack mode! My target is of course, Avian!"

"What-!?"

Suddenly Jaden's surrounding turns bright and pinkish.

[Avian...]

[Milady...]

[It's been so long that we don't see each other, do you still remember me?]

[How could I forget about you? I spent not a single peaceful night since the day we were seperated from each other.]

[The same applies to me... I still love you even after all this time, will you accept my love?]

[With pleasure.]

"Just what in the world..."

Jaden is speechless by the scene in front of him.

He is somewhat embarrassed because this kind of scene is pretty tough to watch as a boy.

"Prepare yourself, Jaden! I attack you directly with these two!"

"Ugh!!"

Jaden LP 2600

"I'm not done! I activate a quick spell card, Promise to get Married! With this spell, I can get a monster which is not originally mine to attack once again! Not only that, if I control a face up Maiden in Love I can treat this quick spell as an equip and the control of the equipped card can't be reverted back as long Maiden in Love is on the field!"

"No way!"

[Avian... Are you serious?]

[Of course, milady. How can I lie to you?]

[How can you prove it?]

[No matter who comes to get me back, I will no longer leave your side. Trust me.]

[Then... Please attack him.]

[Certainly.]

"WOAHHH!"

Jaden LP 1600

"I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw! I will smack you wake up with this, Avian! I activate a spell card, Fusion! I fuse sparkman and clayman to form Thunder Giant! I will activate his skill to destroy Avian!"

"Oh no, counter trap card activated, Groom's Reliability!"

"What!?"

"With this counter trap, as long my Maiden in Love is on the field and I only control 2 monsters, I can negate the activation of an effect and destroy it!"

Due to the effect of Blair's card Jaden's Thunder Giant is destroyed.

"Ugh! That's some nasty cards you have there, Blair!"

"*giggles* I know that, and prepare yourself for next turn if you're not going to summon anything, Jaden!"

"...! I set a card face down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw! This is the end, I attack you directly with Avian!"

"Reverse card open! Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! With this I special summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

Avian's attack hits Kuriboh, but due to its effect Jaden doesn't take any damage for this turn.

"Seems like I can't end it yet... I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw! ...! Sweet! I special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode! Since this card is the only card on the field I can draw two more cards! Next, I'm going to play the second Fusion! I fuse Bubbleman and Edgeman from my hand to summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"

"Absolute Zero... It's a reverse card sweeper!"

"You are right, but now my purpose is to attack Avian who is beside Maiden in Love! Absolute Prison!"

"Aaah!!"

Blair LP 2500

"I set a card and end my turn..."

"My turn, draw! I activate an equip spell, Angel's Kiss of Promise! It's even stronger than the one from our last duel! With this I can control a monster who is getting even just one Maiden Counter!"

"That trick again...!"

"Go, Maiden in Love! Attack Absolute Zero!"

"Reverse card open! Hero Barrier! With this card I can negate the attack of your monster!"

Blair gritted her teeth in annoyance, and ends her turn.

"Draw! This card..."

"Huh?"

Blair can sense that Jaden just drew a good card.

"Alright, this will end things! I activate H-Heated Heart! This will put an end to everything, Absolute Zero attack!"

At this moment Blair smiled slightly.

"Finally, the day I win from you is here!"

"What-"

"Reverse card open! Enchanted Javelin! With this card I gain life points equal to your monster's attack power!"

"What!?"

Blair LP 5500

Maiden in Love attack 400

Absolute Zero attack 3000

Blair LP 2900

"Ugh! I took the damage, but Absolute Zero who is getting a Maiden Counter will fall in love with my Maiden in Love!"

[I'm sorry, milady... I don't mean to hurt you.]

[It's alright... You can't help it because you need to save the world, I know the pain...]

[Oh... you're truly a work of art... i love you!]

"Wait! Come back, Absolute Zero!"

"My turn! Absolute Zero, attack Jaden directly!"

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!!"

Jaden LP 0

"Woah, Blair won the duel!"

The gallery is having an uproar.

No one in the class thought that Jaden will lose since Jaden always has his strong draw.

"I lost, you've improved a lot Blair."

"*giggles* I did my homework after all!"

"Yeah, you did great!"

"And since I won, please go out with me!"

"I told you that I'm not into that kind of relationship yet, right!"

"But I still want to say it!"

Alyssa who is watching laughs wrily.

"It seems like your rival is quite troublesome, Alexis."

After that, the class is having a lot of fun for the whole day.

Without them realising it, it's already 6PM.

"We're late, let's get back immediately."

"Wait for me, Jaden- Huh?"

Standing near the dorm, Alexis is waiting for them holding something in his hand.

"... Go on, Jaden! Don't let her wait! i'll be going first."

"Ah- R-Right..."

Blair pushed Jaden and goes straight to the dorm.

"Hey, Alexis... What's the matter?"

"Um... I know that it's late... I even forgot that today is your birthday... But I try my best to prepare a present! Here..."

She bashfully hands the small bag in her hands to Jaden.

Jaden tries to check what's inside.

"...! Alexis, this..."

"... Are you disappointed?"

"No... i could say that I'm really happy to receive this."

Alexis gave Jaden a scarf, not to mention it's handmade.

"You see, I..."

Jaden stays quiet, waiting for Alexis.

She takes a deep breath, as if trying to control her nervousness.

"I love you, Jaden."

-to be continued-


	8. Chapter 8

Draw 08 : Blair's Tears and Jaden's Resolve

"I love you, Jaden."  
"Alexis... I..."  
"Wait a minute, Jaden. I don't need your answer yet."  
"Huh? But-"  
"I want you to consider it seriously, and if possible... I want you to tell us your answer at the same time when both Blair and I are present."  
"... That's a big hurdle, Alexis."  
"*Giggles* Oh come on, you need to at least be reliable and cool at a time like this."  
"Well, I guess you're right. Fine, I will consider it seriously and I will tell you and Blair when I'm about to give you guys my answer."

"Alright, we'll be waiting."

Alexis returns to Obelisk Blue's Dorm, leaving Jaden behind.

"Consider it, then tell them the answer, huh..."

Jaden scratches his head while sighing.

"Easier to be said than be done."

He looks up to the starry sky.

"... I wonder if I can give them a satisfying answer."

Hiding behind the pillar, Blair clutches her chest.  
She knows it all too well, Jaden has been setting his eyes on Alexis for quite a time.  
Even without him telling her the answer she's pretty sure that Jaden would choose Alexis over her.

"Even though we're both girls... It's too unfair..."

She could feel her tears falling gently.  
She couldn't hold her broken feelings, what can she do?  
Even she herself knows that most first love would never end well.  
But, before she knows it, a warm finger wiped her tears.

"Huh...?"

"..."

She looks up to find out who is the one that wiped her tears.

"Ja... Den...?"  
"... Yeah."

Jaden was on his way back to the dorm, and there he found Blair who was crying silently behind a pillar. Jaden thought that she must've heard their conversation just now.  
Looking at the sad Blair, Jaden felt a strange feeling of hurt deep inside his heart.  
He then walked to Blair and wiped her tears.

"Why...?"  
"When you see someone's sad, don't you feel the urge to comfort them?"

*Throbs*

Blair felt a pain in her heart.

'So he wasn't coming because he cares about me... He just came because he would do the same to anyone... Well, it's Jaden after all...'

Jaden wasn't sure of his own feeling, but he can be sure that this feeling is not just a pity.

"However, don't think that I'm doing this because I'm pitying you. Even I would never wipe the tears of someone I know this easily."  
"Eh...?"  
"I still can't give you any answer, but I only want you to know that you're-"

Jaden paused a little.  
He understands that if he said it, there will be no turning back for him.  
But he already had enough.  
He will no longer lie to his own feeling and will charge forward.

"You're really important to me."  
"..."

Blair is captivated by his words.  
Soon after, her face is turning really red.

"W-W-What are you talking about to a girl!? You already have someone you love, right?! What will Alexis say if she were to-!"  
"I haven't decided yet. Both of you hold a special place in my heart, I can't afford to hurt you two."  
"Jaden..."

"Anyway that's it! I will consider it seriously so I hope that you will be prepared when the time comes!"

After saying that, Jaden storms into the dorm with a bright red face.

Blair can't help but giggles cutely.

"Jaden... Thank you..."

...

Jaden is laying down on his bed with his eyes open.  
He couldn't sleep at all after what happened this evening.

"... Man, I never thought that it will be this hard to decide."

'Alexis, she loves duel more than anyone and would do anything to improve her dueling skills. Blair on the other hand, really loves romance that her deck is using a romance theme. To choose one from these two choices is something that I would never thought before.'

Jaden knows that he loves both of them, although he unconsciously loves Blair due to her being so close to him since her return.

'... I knew it, I can only do this.'

Jaden closes his eyes.  
He has found his answer.

And this will end things once and for all.

"... Sent."

Tomorrow is the weekend, he decided to tell them the answer he has decided at the place where the three of them met.

-to be continued-

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER AND PROBABLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT AND THANKS FOR READING!


	9. Last Chapter

Draw 09 : The Conclusion

After Jaden went into the dorm, Blair didn't go in but she sent Alexis a message to meet up at the light house instead.

"Blair? Didn't expect you to call me out here at the middle of the night, what is it?"

Alexis is smiling happily, because Jaden looked really happy when he received her present.

"I only want to talk with you, are you bothered by it?"  
"Why, of course not. What do you want to talk about?"  
"Well, it's about Jaden, of course!"  
"*Giggles* As expected, well… It's been 2 years since the opening ceremony."  
"Yeah… You will soon be a 3rd year and I will be a 2nd year."  
"Still, I never thought that you will be back in just 1 year!"  
"*Chuckles* Well, it's the power of love!"

Blair puffs her chest proudly.

"Still, you really do love romance."  
"It should be obvious, right? I'm a girl after all."  
"R-Really?"

Alexis starts to think that she's weird for only thinking about duel since she's a kid.

"Of course! The saying; 'A maiden's true beauty is only seen when they're in love' is not just a saying!"  
"Oh… Really?"

Alexis gives a wry smile.

"Say, Alexis?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why do you love Jaden?"  
"Huh…"

Alexis never thought about it before.  
Before she knows it, she is already in love with Jaden.  
But things are different in Blair's case.

"In my case, I love him because he is true to his heart."  
"True to his heart?"  
"Yes, he will never do things that he doesn't want to do. He does what he like, that free soul of his is what made me fell in love to him."  
"…"

Alexis was at loss of words.

She never thought that Blair could see that side of Jaden despite her young age.  
And she thought that Blair's love to him is just like of a kid who felt attached to a person's kindness.

"You're more mature than what you look."  
"W-What is that supposed to mean!?"  
"*Chuckles* I mean it the way I say it."  
"Hmph, how rude! … Huh?"

Blair felt a vibration from her pocket.  
Then she noticed that it's a message, not to mention it's from Jaden.  
Alexis also received one soon after.

'I've found my answer. Meet me at the place where the three of us met for the first time.'

"…"  
"…"

None of them spoke a word.

They are thinking of what to say at this kind of situation.

"… Alexis? You received one, right?"  
"Yeah… It seems like he reached a conclusion…"

Their hearts are beating real fast.  
The nervousness that they never felt before attacked them mercilessly.

"I guess we need to head back now."  
"I agree…"

Even though Alexis looked calm, she's only suggesting that because she needs to calm herself. Blair agreed with the same reason.

Thus, they part way and return to their own room.

…

"Jaden has come to a conclusion… I need to steel myself…"

Blair takes a deep breath.

"If it's his own choice… I will accept it, no matter how painful it is…"

Blair can already guess what his answer is, but she wants to hear it directly from his mouth.

"That way… I can give up and focus on my study…"

Blair closes her eyes, with tears still rolling down.

…

Alexis is sitting on her bed because she can't bring herself to sleep yet.

"… Jaden, I wonder how you will answer our feelings… Even if you don't choose me… At least…"

She can't finish her sentence.

"… I can't… I really love you… I want you to choose me…"

Alexis cried.

She cried for the first time not because she lost in a duel.

But because she's afraid that she won't be chosen by the one she love.

-The next day-

Jaden steeled himself.

Today, he will end everything.

He noticed that Blair is no longer in the dorm, because she woke up early to prepare herself for his answer.

"Where are you going, bro?"  
"I will be out for a while, don't follow me, Syrus."  
"… It seems like you've come to a conclusion."  
"-Yeah, I did."  
"Whatever you do, don't regret your decision, got it?"  
"Of course, I need to get my game on after all."  
"Go for it, bro!"

Syrus gave him a push.

"Thanks!"

Jaden starts running toward their meeting place; the forest near the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

…

Blair is on her way.

She couldn't stop her noisy heart.  
If she could, she would want to stop her heart so that it won't keep on beating so loudly.

"Soon, everything will end. Then, a new leaf will be born."

She looks up to the sky.

"The sun… Is so warm…"

Blair felt the gentle breeze brushes past her skin.

"It's just 5 minutes, but it felt like eternity to me."  
"Seems like you're finally here, Blair."

Alexis greeted Blair the moment she found her.

"You are so early, Alexis."  
"I couldn't sleep well and I got nothing to do, so I can't help but come earlier than the appointed time."  
"And here I thought I am the first one to come."

Both of the girls laugh heartily.

"He should be here at any moment."  
"Yeah, it's only 1 minute left."

Speak of the devil, Jaden arrives after Alexis finished her sentence.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Did you guys wait for long?"  
"Not really, I just arrived. I don't know about Alexis, tho."  
"It's fine, I don't wait for too long."  
"I see."

The three of them stopped talking.

The atmosphere grows heavier.

"… Alexis, Blair, I'm going to tell you two my answer."

"… I'm ready."

Blair nods her head.

"Me too."

Alexis follows.

Jaden takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes.

The moment he gave them the answer, it might end the harmony they are having until now.  
But he needs to give an answer.

Because it would be too rude to accept every happiness thrown at him without properly returning their feelings.

And so, he opens his mouth.

"… I love Blair."

"…"

"…"

Both Alexis and Blair didn't say a word.

In Blair's case, she's processing the information that she just heard.  
While in Alexis' case, she still can't believe what she heard.

"W-W-Wait a second! You said you love me!? Why!?"

Jaden can comprehend why Blair is so flustered and confused.  
He didn't really show any sign of affection to her after all.  
But he did think about it properly before arriving to this conclusion.

"I know you might think it's pretty weird, but I've thought about it properly. Alexis."  
"Y-Yes?"

Alexis was surprised by his sudden call.

"I love you, your duels really captivated my heart. I really like seeing your duels."

"Then… Why?"

"… But."

Jaden looks at Blair.

"Blair is the one who is really close to my heart. I feel like I can tell many things to her, that's why I feel comfortable when I'm around her."

"Jaden…"

Blair's face turns even redder in embarrassment.

Alexis on the other hand smiles sadly.

"I see… I understand…"  
"I'm sorry, Alexis…"  
"Don't apologize, Jaden. If you apologize now… I'm not sure if I can hold these tears…"

Despite saying that, Alexis' tears are flowing unstoppably.

She didn't want to get her hopes high, but she can't help but wish too much for Jaden to accept her feelings. Now that he had chosen Blair, that means this is the end of her love.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like this…"  
"It's fine, I can totally understand…"  
"… Say, Jaden?"  
"What is it, Alex-"

Without letting Jaden finish his words, Alexis pulled Jaden's collar and kissed his lips.

"Aaaahh!" Blair screamed in surprise.

"A-Alexis!?"  
"This is my punishment because you rejected my feelings! I will surely make you regret not choosing me! *giggles*"

After saying those words, Alexis left the scene leaving only Blair and Jaden behind.  
Even without looking, both of them know that Alexis left because she wants to have a time alone.

It's also because of this that Blair can't bring herself to be angry for that kiss.  
It's not the first time for Jaden after all.

"… Uhm, Blair?"  
"Y-Yes?"  
"Don't you have anything to say? It feels a little awkward with this silence…"  
"U-Uh…"

It's not like Blair to be so flustered when she always tells Jaden how much she loves him.

"I-I'm really glad that you chose me, I still can't believe that you would really choose me…"  
"I can't blame you for that, after all I did think that you're just my little sister up until not too long ago."  
"Muu… Is it because I'm still too young?"  
"That's one thing, Although in the end I still ended up attracted to your lively behavior."  
"I see… My hard work is not in vain…"

Blair smiles.  
But her smile only lasts for a short time.

"I feel bad for Alexis…"  
"… Blair, when it comes to love, there is only one out of two chances. Either you will be happy to be together with the one you love, or you will be heartbroken because your love was rejected."  
"I know, but…"  
"-Don't tell me you came here with being rejected in your mind?"  
"I-I can't help it, okay?! Since you looked like you really care about Alexis!"  
"Well, I can't deny that."  
"Then why did you choose me? Isn't Alexis prettier than me? She also got a nice body."  
"I've told you before, didn't I?"  
"I want to hear it again."  
"*Sigh* There's no helping you, fine… I choose you, because I feel comfortable when I'm with you, Blair. I feel like I can tell anything to you. You could say I feel closer to you than to Alexis. That's why I want to be with you."  
"… H-How can you say that so easily? It almost looked like you're proposing to me, you know!"  
"Huh? Isn't that why you're dating?"  
"Huh?"  
"Huh?"

Blair and Jaden were at loss.

Then, it suddenly comes back to Blair.

"HUUUUH!?"  
"Woah! You surprised me! Don't shout like that!"  
"B-B-But! You want to marry me!?"  
"What are you talking about? Isn't that why we're dating? Or are you telling me that you only want to say you love me without thinking about the future properly?"  
"O-Of course I do, but… I didn't expect YOU to think that far ahead…"  
"How rude, even I will at least think about my love life, you know."

Blair and Jaden laugh together.

"It's been a long time I don't laugh this satisfyingly."  
"Me too… So, may I hear your answer?"  
"Answer?"  
"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean!"  
"I-I know, okay!? *cough*…. Uhm… Wait, I need a little more time!"

Blair breathes in and out to calm herself down.  
Then, she opens her mouth.

"I maybe inexperienced… But I hope you can bear with me for the rest of our lives…"

With those words, Jaden closes in and kissed Blair gently.

"Right back at you, I hope you can bear with me as well for the rest of our lives."

…

Fifteen years have passed.

Jaden and Blair are having a walk at the park.

"Are you sure about leaving our daughter behind?"  
"It's okay, she's already 5 years old after all. It's not like we're going to take a lot of time out here anyway."  
"If you say so."

Jaden smiles wryly at Blair's response.

Usually a mom will worry sick if they are leaving their children behind, but Blair seems to have a great trust in her daughter.

"It's been 15 years, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, I still can't believe that Alexis will be marrying Zane. Well, they're both pro duelists after all. He is your ex-crush, right?"  
"*Giggles* Indeed, but it's not like I still like him. After all, I already have you by my side."  
"That's right, I would be jealous if only you said that you're still having a feeling towards him."  
"Really? I guess I should've said so from the start."  
"Give me a break, will ya?"

Blair giggles elegantly.

Blair has grown into a fine woman. It's hard to believe that she used to be a brat who is always clinging to Jaden.

Jaden had it tough for the first 2 years they are dating, because there's an issue that Jaden might be a lolicon to date an 11 years old girl despite his age which is older by 6 years.

But luckily there are some people who are helping them so that they won't get too much burden mentally.

"You know, I used to think that perhaps I will never be able to marry."  
"Huh? Why did you think so?"  
"You know how I was known as a duel maniac, right? I thought that even when I'm dating I would still think about duels."

Jaden turns toward Blair.

"But then you appeared, you changed my heart that I can no longer care about anything but you. Even if I'm no longer a duelist, so long you're by my side I believe that everything is gonna be alright."

"Jaden… I…"

"Wait, I know what are you going to say. How about if we say it together?"

"Just like usual? Sounds nice."

"Alright, on three-"

…

 _I always believed, that you're the I'm looking for all this time._

Fin

THANKS FOR READING! AND THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORTS! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS STORY!


End file.
